Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit, and particularly relates to a layout structure of a power distribution network of an integrated circuit.
Description of Related Art
A power distribution network of an integrated circuit may transmit electric power, and provide the same to a plurality of components in the integrated circuit. Due to a layout structure, the conventional power distribution network requires two metal layers to respectively transmit a power voltage and a ground voltage. For example, by viewing the integrated circuit from a top view, the conventional power distribution network has a plurality of wires extending along a horizontal direction (which are referred to as horizontal wires hereinafter) and a plurality of wires extending along a vertical direction (which are referred to as vertical wires hereinafter), where the horizontal wires parallel to each other are disposed in one metal layer, and the vertical wires parallel to each other are disposed in another metal layer. The horizontal wires and the vertical wires may transmit the power voltage and the ground voltage. Therefore, all of the components in the integrated circuit may receive power supply from the horizontal wires and the vertical wires. However, the conventional power distribution network requires two metal layers to achieve a uniform distribution in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction, and the two metal layers results in increase of cost. Moreover, the wires of the power distribution network generally have a resistance characteristic, and the resistance characteristic of the wires and the layout structure may influence voltage uniformity of the power distribution network.